


To Clip an Angel's Wings

by lmkcc



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Crylo Ren, Dark, Drinking, Drinking Games, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female pronouns, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Heavy Drinking, Hux is a Dick, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo likes to box, Masochism, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Pervy Kylo, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Stalking, Tags May Change, Tags will be updated as the Story continues, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmkcc/pseuds/lmkcc
Summary: You are a regular coffee shop worker and book store enthusiast. But, what happens when you attract the attention of a very tall, dark, and dangerous man?





	1. His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> First Ao3 work. I have a deviantart account, same user name, very old, vanilla works. I hope y'all love dark fics and Kylo Ren as much as I do!
> 
> Triggers: Kidnapping, Non Consensual Drug Use and Heavy Drinking

You were so… kind. That’s what he loved the most about you. You would smile at anyone, ask if they had a bad day, or what you could do to help. He looked at you through the window of the cafe you worked at through a bookstore across the street. He always made sure to get a seat right by the storefront window to get a glimpse of your silhouette. He sipped on some water and picked up a random novel off a shelf of the bookstore. He sat down, pretending to read the book, but his eyes remained fixed on the cafe across the street.

            “Please come closer my dear,” Kylo whispered to himself. Just like you had been listening to his request, you came closer to the window of the cafe, setting down coffee drinks for an elderly couple who were sitting by the window of the cafe. You smiled and laughed with the couple, making your stalker blush, but at the same time felt envious of the couple.

            ‘No, I must not go in there yet. I’m not good enough,’ Kylo thought, a pang of hurt ripping through him. He would never be good enough for an angel like you.

 

He had only been in the cafe you worked in once. Kylo had just gotten fired from his day job as a computer help at a local nursing home after screaming at a man for not knowing how to ‘open the internet’.

~~~

Kylo roughly opened one of the doors to the cafe, having it harshly bang on the wall. Everyone in the cafe looked over to see what all the noise was about, but they quickly turned back to their conversations. He looked at the pairs of people enviously. He had no one to call a ‘friend’. They were all smiling and laughing with each other. He didn’t know if he wanted to strangle them or ask if he could join.

            “Um, could I help you sir?” That’s when he heard it. A voice of an angel. His angel. He turned around to see you looking at him curiously, but then you flashed him a big smile. “The weather out there is pretty sucky, huh?” You asked him. He looked at you with shock and intrigue. “Your coat is all wet from the rain, right?” You asked, trying to make your question clearer as the tall, dark haired man cleared his throat.

            “Oh, yes. It is raining.” Kylo simply stated, not knowing what else to say. He barely even noticed the rain due to his rage from getting fired. But, suddenly, his rage was gone. He just looked down at the smiling woman in front of him.

            “You want some coffee? We have hot chocolate too, even hot apple cider. Anything to warm you up!” You chirped at the odd man, hoping to make this less awkward.

            ‘You could warm me up,’ He thought in a daze. His eyes trailed down to your chest, your breasts were fully covered by your cafe tee-shirt, but it was tight, meaning Kylo could see the outlines of your breasts. He felt his face heat up and his cock start to stir just thinking about how you woman could ‘warm him up’.

            “Coffee is fine,” he stated coldly as he cleared his throat, trying to shove his fantasies to the back of his mind.

            “Dark or light roast?” You asked.

            “Dark,” He grumbled, looking to the side and shoving his hands in his pockets of his jacket, pushing it out to hide his hardening erection. He looked down at you pressing the buttons of the register, your lips pursed. Oh, how perfect you were.

            “Alright, what size?” You asked, meeting the strange man’s gaze.

            “Large.” Kylo answered, almost grinning to himself, his mind going immediately into the gutter.

            “Would you like any whip cream with that?” You asked as the man’s eyes widened.

            “The more cream the better,” He said again with no emotion, but his cock grew harder by the second with all this suggestive talk.

            “Haha, alright,” You laughed nervously, unsure if the strange man was trying to make a joke or not. “Your total comes to $2.69,” You stated as Kylo froze.

            ‘Dear lord she has to be seducing me,’ He then felt a small smirk appear on his face as he handed you a ten. “Here, you can keep the change,”

            “Alrighty, I’ll have that right out for you,” You hummed as you turned around and started to make his drink. But all he could stare at was you. The way you moved was intoxicating to him. Your hips swayed, your tits bounced and he couldn’t stop looking at your ass. He finally had to excuse himself to a table by the window before he could jump over the counter and take you right there. He zoned out thinking about today’s events. He had been fired from his job, he had failed.

            ‘I will never be as good as Grandfather was. I will never be able to compare,’ He tortured himself with these thoughts as tears threatened to spill over his waterline.

            “Hey sir, I have your coffee. Are you alright?” You asked as you set the coffee down in front of him. Your eyes were full of concern when you saw his upset expression.

            “Oh, yes, thank you,” Kylo answered as professionally as he could, awkwardly got up from his seat, and left.

            “No problem, have a good night,” You called from behind him. Never had anyone cared about him like this… And he didn’t even know your name. All he knew was that he had to have you.

 

~~~

            Kylo snapped back to reality. He saw you leaving the cafe, clutching your bag as you ran across a crosswalk, heading straight toward the bookstore. The door to the bookstore opened with the sound of chimes. Kylo internally panicked, he was in no way prepared to face you.

            “Hello dearie, how are you?” The elderly shopkeeper asked as you beamed back at her.

            “Pretty good, Mrs.T. Any new books you would recommend?” You conversated, unaware of the eyes boring into the back of your skull.

            “Ah, I know you’re a sucker for those romance novels! I have just the one,” Mrs.T went to the back of the shop to get your book as you started looking around, to see a familiar silhouette.

            “Oh, Hey! Hey you!” You walked up to the guy in the black trench coat from a few nights ago. Kylo slowly turned around in his chair with a neutral face.

            “Yes?” He asked, internally overjoyed that you not only remembered him, but came up to make conversation with him.

            “You’re the trench coat guy from the other night. Are you feeling okay? I was worried you would get a cold from standing out in the rain like that,” You explained as Kylo straightened in his seat.

            “I am healthy,” Kylo replied as you smiled back him in response.

            “That’s good, I never got to introduce myself,” You said your name, holding out your hand for him to shake it.

            “My name is Kylo,” He answered in his deep voice and took your hand into his. His hands were so cold as you briefly shock hands. Kylo wanted to linger, but he made himself let go of your perfect, gentle hands.

            “That’s a badass name, you must have cool parents,” You giggled up at him, making the dark-haired man stiffen, not sure how to respond to the comment. But just then, the steps of Mrs. T made you shift to look at her.

            “Dearie?” She asked, looking where you went, holding some bodice ripper novel.

            “Coming Mrs.T!” You hollered up at her, before looking back at Kylo. “See ya, Kylo!”

~~~

 

            Kylo followed you to a local bar, making sure to keep his distance and staying in the shadows.

            “I must be patient,” Kylo said to himself as he waited outside the bar for what seemed to an eternity before walking in.

You sat on a bar stool staring intensely into the bottom of a shot glass before shooting it back. You visibly shuddered as the drink went down and slammed the shot glass back down on the counter. You dug around in your pockets for more cash and you were about to ask for another drink, but you saw someone sit down beside you in your peripheral vision.

            “Oh, Kylo, what a coincidence,” You said, finally looking at the man, your expression lighting up. Kylo noticed this change in your expression and smirked to himself, happy that he had this effect on his angel.

“Let me buy you a drink,” He said, waving over the bartender and getting two shots for the two of you.

“Thanks bud, you’re being a good friend to me,” You cheered as the drinks were placed in front of you.

“Yes,” Kylo agreed as he picked up the glass, but you grabbed him by his forearm, making him flinch in surprise for a second, but he almost immediately relished the unexpected contact you were giving him.

‘You must be very comfortable with me, Angel, if you touch me like this. Right?’ Kylo cooed in his head as he almost missed what you were saying.

“Hey, hey Kylo!” Your voice brought him back, his eyes looked directly into your mischievous ones.  “You and me, one on one, drinking contest,” you challenged him by pointing your finger straight into his muscular shoulder before pointing it back at yourself and almost breaking into a fit of laughter due to the other alcohol beverages already in your system.

“Alright,” Kylo easily agreed. “I’ll even pay,” He said, affirming his confidence. You two shot back the drinks together.

“Easy peasy,” You smiled toothily, honestly having the time of your drunken life.

“Round two,” Kylo announced as the bartender brought another set of shots. Kylo easily shot back this one, but you were seemly having some trouble. 

“Ohhhhh she burns!” You cried out, feeling the drink burn at your esophagus.

“Round three,” Kylo confirmed with you as you nodded at him and took this shot down without a complaint.

“Hey Kylo, have I ever asked you why you always wear a trench coat?” You slurred out. Kylo, thrown off by your sudden question, struggled to find an answer.

“I feel comfortable in it,” Kylo managed to explain.

“But you’re a hot guy, someone like you could have girls drooling all over themselves for you, but like, it’s a waste,” You sighed as you puffed out your cheeks in a childish fashion. Kylo’s eye widened at your comment as he cleared his throat.

“You think I’m appealing?” He asked in mock composure. He could not believe what he was hearing. His angel thought HE, a loser who could never compare to his grandfather, was appealing.

“Yeah, who wouldn’t? I have eyes Kylo.” You answered in a dismissive tone, like it was an obvious and widely known fact. This made Kylo’s moment of shock turn into one of an intellectual break through. ‘She has thought I was attracted since the first time we met,’ He realized and he couldn’t manage to wipe the grin off his face.

“Would you like to come to my place?” He proposed, making your eyes go wide and then you laughed in disbelief and elation.

“Really? Like seriously? You want to hook up with me?” You asked in your drunken stupor, shaking your head in disbelief.

“Yes,” He reassured you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, for his benefit and to help guide you to the parking lot.

“Hell yeah! Let’s do this Kylo, where’s your car?” You asked as he lead you to a matte black sports car and you looked at him in disbelief. He held the door open for you and you stepped in. You comfortably sank into the plush seats as Kylo got into the driver’s side.

“Wow, this is amazing. I’ve never been in a car like this,” You marveled as you looked away from Kylo and studied the detailing of the car.

Suddenly, you felt a sharp pain at your neck. Your eyes snapped back to look at Kylo who was calmly stabbing a huge sygerine into your neck. Your vision started to dim as your eyes drooped.

            “Now my angel, go to sleep, go to sleep,” Kylo hushed as he gently caressed your cheek. The last thing you heard was the switch of the ignition and the roar of an engine.


	2. Our House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a strange house and some plot happens, then smut happens....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla at your bitch! I updated kinda on-time. I usually take forever to write but this came out pretty easy for me. Also, thanks for the comments and kudos on the last chapter they really motivated me to get this chapter done.  
> TW: Rape (more like dub-con, but I consider it rape because of the kidnapping which is not consensual to begin with), being held in a house against your will

“Fuuuccckkkkkkk,” You groaned. Everything hurt, your head was pounding with the beating of your heart as you woke up. You slowly opened your eyes, blinking them in rapid succession to make your vision clearer. You were laying on a long and extremely comfortable sofa. The smell of leather filled your nostrils, making you feel somewhat comforted. You slowly and shakily raised yourself out of your sleeping position, to sitting position. You rubbed your eyes and blinked a few more times before the room truly came into focus. It was a modern looking living room with an open floor plan, Chandler lights hanging above you. A huge flat screen TV was mounted on the wall in front of you with a cable and gaming system attached surrounded by pieces of abstract artwork hanging on the adjacent walls. There were hardwoods flowing throughout the room, connecting different parts of the bougie ass house together and making it a cohesive home. You were truly in a piece of art. 

But why were you here?

Panic.

A flood of realization hit you like a truck. Your stomach dropped. You stood up too quickly, making you drop to the floor like a rag doll. Seeing as you were a little drugged up from whatever Kylo gave you, you started to crawl on the floor, but you only got about a foot before you were harshly stopped by something around your ankle. You looked back in horror to see you were chained to the wall. You tried harshly tugging on it, but it didn’t budge. You were so focused on trying to free yourself, you didn’t hear the soft padding of footsteps behind you.  
“You’re awake my angel,” Kylo stated without emotion, making you flinch and scream in surprise and terror.  
You whipped your body around and faced him. Your hands were shaking so much around the chain that it was rattling softly on the hardwoods. His facial expression matched his voice, monotone and emotionless. He was wearing casual jeans and a knit sweater. His hair was wet, framing his handsome face. A tragedy that he was so handsome, but was a creeper who kidnaps girls and chains them to his living room wall.  
“Kylo? What’s going on?” You asked with tears in your eyes as you kept pulling on the chain on your leg. You felt a tear slide down your cheek as you looked at him straight into his eyes. His eyes wavered slightly but then went back to his neutral, cold expression.  
“I wanted you to be mine, I just didn’t think you would come so easy,” He confessed, scratching the back of his head as he did it. You could have sworn to see a slight blush appear on his face, like some middle schooler trying to ask someone to a formal.  
“What are you talking about? I thought you want to just, you know, sleep together last night,” you explained, hoping that this was just some big misunderstanding.  
“You said you wanted to come home with me and I took you home,” Kylo smirked slightly, amused by his own play in words.  
“Why am I chained?” You asked, trying to get to the main issue here. He just looked down at you like you were stupid, but then spoke up.  
“To keep you here, my angel.” He justified as he walked into the adjoining kitchen and grabbed something out of his fridge, although you noticed that he had plugged in a mini fridge close to your chain. How thoughtful.  
“What?” That’s all you could say. This wasn’t some big misunderstanding. This was completely intentional.  
“Yes, you are mine now and you will remain here with me,” He said as he returned from his kitchen and handed you a water bottle. You looked down, keeping your eyes from meeting his as you grabbed the bottle from his hand and gripped it harshly, trying not to either lose your cool or start sobbing.  
‘You’re mine now,’ His words echoed in your head, filling you with terror.  
“You have to let me go, Kylo. I have work, people will miss me. I have rent to pay and-” You rushed out, tears muddling your words, making you sound completely pathetic. So much for not sobbing. He walked over to you and started to rub your back and wipe the tears from your eyes.  
“Shhh, you are panicking, I can take care of all of it,” Kylo cooed at you as you started crying harder. He handed you a box of tissues from somewhere in the living room and you greedily took a multitude of tissues from the man. You were tempted to throw the box right in his damn face, but you decided against it, not wanting to upset the man who you were completely at the mercy of.  
“I-I…” You started to speak, but you didn’t know what to say. You had stopped sobbing, leaving your eyes still slightly damp and puffy.  
“Let me get you some food,” Kylo interjected as he stood up and started walking to the kitchen once more.  
“T-thanks,” You spoke out, trying to do everything right to please him. Once he returned with a piece of toast and spread. He set the plate out in front of you on the floor. You hesitantly started to take a bite of the toast as Kylo’s baritone voice filled the silence of the room.  
“You are stuttering. Are you nervous in my presence?” He asked. This time his tone wasn’t neutral, he sounded hurt. You panicked, how were you supposed to answer that?  
I, um, don’t know,” You answered, trying not to be truthful and not lie to Kylo. He honestly seemed a bit unstable. You looked up at his face; instead of seeing his regular expression, his face was contorted into one of anger.  
“It’s either a yes or no. Pick one Angel,” He growled out. You almost choked on your food. He looked down at you harshly, making you want to curl into a ball and hide somewhere. “And I don’t like liars,” Kylo added on, making you start to shake again.  
“Yes, I’m scared. I’m really really scared! I don’t want to die, please don’t hurt me!” You admitted, bracing yourself for the worst, but you suddenly felt a large hand caressing your cheek.  
“Angel, I’m afraid everything I do to you is out of your control. But, I appreciate your honesty,” Kylo confessed as your eyes went wide and you crawled over to him and grabbed him by his pant leg, and looked up at him.  
“I’ll be good, I’ll do whatever you want!” You begged, making your kidnapper smile for the first time since you agreed to go home with him.  
“Oh, Angel. You’re too good, too pure. Come here, I promise I won’t do anything you don’t approve of,” Kylo said gently as he carefully grabbed you by the arm and set you on the couch.  
“Ok,” You agreed as Kylo wrapped his arms around you and eased you down so the two of you were laying on the couch.  
“There, just sit with me, let me hold you,” He cooed at you as he stroked your head like one would pet a cat. It was odd, making you think that he hasn’t had much experience with intimacy. He nuzzled his nose into your hair, taking in your scent. “Oh, you smell amazing, better than I imagined,” He sighed happily as he reached for the remote and turned on the television to some classical music channel, petting you to the rhythm of the music. He was silent for an extended period; the lull of the music and his petting was putting you into a relaxed trance of a sort. You started to feel almost sleepy due to the exhaustion of your earlier outburst, but Kylo voice disturbed the process. “I had never dreamed of you recognizing me at the bookstore. It must be fate for us to be together, don’t you agree?”  
“Yeah,” You lazily agreed, not wanting to fight him anymore. But as soon as said this, Kylo’s phone rang. Kylo groaned as he unwrapped himself from you and stood up and grumbled in annoyance as he read the caller ID.  
“Shit. I’ll be back in a moment angel,” He explained in frustration as he walked into the kitchen.  
‘Should I scream for help? But what if the person he’s talking to knows what he’s like? And what will Kylo do?’ You decided against yelling for helped and shuttered at the later thought. You cursed at yourself for being such a pussy, but the fear outweighed it.  
“Yes, I was fired…No, it was not my fault!” Kylo argued with someone, you heard him knocking down items on his kitchen counter and knocking them to the floor. There was silence on Kylo’s end for a while. “Yes… Yes… I understand. I’ll see you soon,” Kylo ended the phone call and shoved the phone in his pocket. “I apologize my dear, I must go meet with someone. I will be back soon,” He announced to you as he pats your cheek tenderly.  
“Oh, ok,” You looked up into his eyes. 

Warmth.

“Everything you need is within reach of your tether. I will be back later my love,” Kylo said as he put on a jacket and grabbed his car keys. He left you, chained to the wall. The minute he left, you started balling again, seeing no foreseeable way out of this.  
‘I could just pretend to love him and maybe he’ll trust me. But, I couldn’t do it right away. That would be way too suspicious. I just need to slowly get him to trust me and the minute I see a way out of here, then I’m getting your ass out of here,’ You thought to yourself, cooling your nerves slightly as you searched for the television remote that Kylo had used earlier and turned on the TV to a movie channel and fell asleep to the sounds of a classic Michael Bay over-done fight scene.  
“Angel?” A voice called out to you, it seemed distant in your slumber. But, someone was shaking you.  
“Huh?” You questioned in your groggy haze. You looked up… Kylo. Your heart dropped. ‘I guess he had to come back at some point. He still had his jacket on and his hands were cold. His cheeks were rosy; you would have thought this would be adorable in any other situation.  
“You slept while I was gone?” Kylo inquired as his brow furrowed in confusion.  
“I guess, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry,” You quickly sat up on the couch as he just stared at you.  
“Don’t be sorry, now could you slide over. I would like to sit down for a minute,” Kylo plopped on the couch and let out an aggressive sigh, startling you a bit.  
“You okay?” You questioned, not really wanting to know the answer.  
“Just a bit stressed, my angel. I appreciate your concern,” He stated as he pets your head in a comforting manner. You leaned back on the couch and blankly stared at the television. You zoned out until your stomach started growling. You looked at Kylo, but he seemed to be off in his own world as well.  
“I, um, don’t mean to bother you but, um… I’m hungry,” You meekly stated, aware of his mood. He coldly looked down at you and cleared his throat.  
“There’s some food in the fridge,” Kylo croaked out in a quieter voice than usual.  
“Thanks,” You replied, feeling stupid that you didn’t think of it. The mini-fridge was only a few feet from you. 

Awkward silence.

“It didn’t go well, huh?” You asked, breaking the silence.  
“No. Horrible, actually,” Kylo growled out. You realized that this aggression wasn’t toward you, but it still scared you.  
“I’m sorry,” You apologized.

Awkward silence

“Hey, Kylo… Um, actually never mind,” You regretted speaking, you were about to go down a slippery slope.  
‘But, if I go down it, maybe he’ll trust me,’  
“What is it?” He asked, trying not to lash out at you and duct tape your pretty little mouth shut.  
“Want to, um, cuddle?” You suggested, your eyes downcast in embarrassment.  
“Alright,” Kylo agreed, taken back. You laid down right next to him, your face facing away so he was spooning you.  
‘Just pretend he’s normal. Just ignore the chain around your leg. Just ignore he kidnapped me, just for now, just so I can survive this. Just so I can have a chance,’

“You’re warm now, you were so cold before,” You say absentmindedly as you wiggle in his arms to show your content. You may or may not have accidentally rubbed your ass into his groin, feeling an immediate response from him. You could feel his hardening length start to grow on your backside. 

‘I have to earn his trust.’

“Oh, um, I’m sorry, I, um…” Kylo sputtered out, you could feel the rest of his body go stiff. You shifted so you were facing him, looking at him straight in the eyes. His face was flush with embarrassment.  
“Have you ever had a girlfriend, Kylo?” You asked, adding fuel to the fire on his face, and his loins.  
“I had a girlfriend when I was younger,” He stated as he looked away from you.  
“Oh my gosh, how old?” You squealed out due to the cuteness.  
“I was eight,” He answered in a monotone, trying not to look at you, not wanting to see your judging expression.  
“That’s so cute, and hilarious,” You chimed, trying to be jovial and react like how you normally act. But, Kylo did not take it that way. Kylo glared daggers into your skull.  
“Don’t make fun of me,” Kylo growled at you, wiping the smile right off your face. Crap, you really messed this up.  
“I’m not, it’s just that elementary relationships are funny. Because, like, you don’t really know what love or attraction is. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” You apologized and tried to excuse your behavior. You looked right at him trying to express your sincerity, but his anger didn’t seem to be affected too much.  
“I understand. It’s fine,” Kylo grumbled out.

Awkward Silence.

“Have you?” Kylo inquired.  
“Huh?”  
“Been in any relationships,” He explained further.  
“I wouldn’t call them relationships, just some flings. Nothing too serious,” You clarified, seeing the dark-haired man scowl in response. 

Awkward Silence.

“How many?” He asked, his expression darkening by the second. You honestly wanted to lie to him and say you were a virgin, but you didn’t want to know the consequences of him finding out that you lied.  
“Um…I think about three semi-serious flings where we actually, you know. But everything else didn’t get past a third date,” You laughed a little, trying to lessen the tension in the air, but Kylo wasn’t  
“Are you not a virgin?”  
“No…” You answered plainly and clearly.  
“Oh…” Was all Kylo said, dealing with an inner battle with his rage. Wanting to punish you and wanting to kill whoever had sex with you before him. He put an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him, making it so his chin was nestled above the crown of your head.  
“What, are you Kylo?” You questioned in a tone of disbelief.  
“…”  
“Really? A guy like you? I’m shocked,” You said in mock-disbelief.  
“You’re not going to make fun of me, you’re not going to call me vulgar names and demean me?” Kylo spat out, obviously referencing his previous experiences.  
“Wasn’t really planning on it. I mean shaming virgins is just as bad as slut-shaming in my opinion,” You articulated, that part wasn’t even an act, just your opinion.  
“I see.”

Awkward Silence.

“So, you had sex with three men?” He analyzed, making you tense up a little bit. You were definitely going down a slippery slope.  
“Yeah, and one woman but she was in a session with one of those three,” You added, wincing a little bit. Maybe you shouldn’t have added that last part. 

Awkward Silence.

“Kylo, have you ever done anything more than hold a girl’s hand?” You asked as Kylo’s hold on your waist grew stronger.  
“…”  
“Would you want to kiss me?” You finally asked, going past the point of no return. Kylo looked down at you, wide-eyed and unsure if he heard you right. You sat up on the couch and Kylo followed suit. You slowly crawled over to him, hands shaking as you did this, mostly in fear but you would be lying if you weren’t excited to kiss him. You straddled his lap, feeling his erection for the second time that night. You wrapped your arms around a very flustered Kylo. You leaned in and kissed him gently on his full lips and pulled away. Kylo looked at you with a small smile. You returned it and went to kiss him again.  
Your lips met again, and you were shocked when Kylo grabbed you by your neck with both hands, gently caressing it as he opened his mouth and started licking and sucking at your bottom lip. You open your mouth as he plunges the two of you in a full-on make-out session. He starts moaning and growling into the kiss and you take it upon yourself to start rubbing your clothed pussy on Kylo’s growing erection. He gasps into the kiss as he grips your neck harder. You moan as you feel yourself becoming wet from this type of domination. You rub yourself with increasing vigor, careful not to disrupt the increasingly sloppy kiss. Kylo bites your lower lip in response and chokes you harder, knowing that you’ll have bruise marks the next day. You squeal in response, feeling light-headed. Suddenly, his hips thrust up into yours, making the dark-haired man emit a low moan. He tore himself from the kiss to your surprise, but you were thankful for the air.  
“Not bad,” You pant out, red face and hot and bother. You felt a pang of guilt that you were actually enjoying this. But, you couldn’t help it. Why did he have to be so hot? Why did he have to be messed up?  
“I want to do other things with you,” He expressed as you smirked up at him, rubbing his cock through his pants.  
“Ok big guy, what would you like to do?” You cooed at him, feeling his penis twitch in your hand. He finally was doing impure things with his angel, like he had wanted to do since the first time he saw you.  
“Your mouth, I want you to use it on me,” He more or less commanded you, but had no intention of disobeying anyway. He stood up and pulled his pants down, letting them pool at the floor. You kneeled on the floor, lining up your face with the impression of his cock in his compression boxer. You nuzzled your face on his clothed dick, making Kylo shakily exhale. You then reached for the band of his boxers and slid them down his legs, his dick popping from its confines, fully erect and in need of attention. You grab the base of his cock with your hand, but you feel Kylo’s hand on your wrist.  
“Only your mouth,” Kylo rumbled, making you immediately take your hand away from his dick and move your lips to the tip. Kylo wasn’t at all small, like his huge body, his dick size followed suit. But, it wasn’t just long, it was the thickest dick you had ever since. Your jaw hurt just thinking about it going into your mouth. You started by placing feathery kisses all over his length, stopping after every few pecks to lick and suck on the cock. You looked up at him, eyes meeting in the process. His eyes were already half-lidded and lust filled. You put your lips on the tip, starting to lick and suck slightly, tongue running over his opening, making his body shiver. You felt his hand on the back of your neck, encouraging you to go further down on his monstrous length. You went deeper, spit drooling from your mouth and trailing down his cock. Slowly but surely you filled your mouth with his dick, but there was still a good couple of inches that were unable to fit into your mouth.  
You started bobbing your head around it, hollowing your cheeks and rubbing your tongue on the underside of his length. Kylo’s grip tightened around your head, fiercely gripping your hair as he shoved you further down on his cock. You gagged, trying to push against his thighs to not have his dick completely suffocate you. He didn’t let up, shoving you harder and harder on his length, having you gag and wheeze with every thrust. You looked up at him with teary eyes, making him realize you needed air. He let up slightly, allowing you to gulp down air before he shoved you back down on his cock with a lewd groan.  
“Oh, fuck, your mouth feels so good. You’re so good to me, my angel,” He said while thrusting even harder, forcing his dick partially down your throat. He was finally balls deep in your mouth, his pubic hairs rubbing against your nose. For a couple of seconds, he didn’t move, relishing the feeling your throat contract around him. He slightly pulled back and ferociously started face fucking you. Your eyes went wide as he abused your throat, slamming his huge length all the way down in every thrust. He started panting and swearing as his dick twitched in your mouth. He had to be close. You prayed he was close or else you might pass out from a lack of oxygen. Suddenly, he pulled out and fisted his erection in his right hand as he grabbed your head with his other. You opened your mouth expectantly, as he grunted and moaned as he shot his cum at mouth. You expected him to shoot it in your mouth, but he shot his cum all over your face instead, completely coating you with it. You were surprised, but you didn’t mind it.  
“You look so slutty like this,” He grinned as he smeared his cum into your mouth and you graciously swallowed. He lightly slapped your cheek with his deflating cock. “Clean it off,” He ordered. You did as you were told, sucking the cum off his dick.  
“Good girl, you’re so good, my angel,” He cooed as he lifted you from the floor and set you down on the couch. He quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed and wetted a rag and wiped your face completely clean.  
“Thank you,” He whispered as he wrapped you into a bone-crushing hug. He eased up and fished a key out of the pocket of his discarded pants. The chain’s key. You looked at him with a look of complete shock.  
“I will free you from this chain, but you have to wear a collar,” He explained as you furrowed your brows.  
“Like a dog collar?” You questioned as Kylo grimaced. He stood up and walked away. He came back a minute or two later with a paper bag and revealed a stainless-steel collar.  
“This, it’s a shock collar that will shock you if you try and leave the house,” He explained in a saddened tone, hoping you wouldn’t even try to escape in the first place.  
‘I guess this is progress.’ You thought, trying to stay positive.  
“Alright,” You agreed as Kylo put the collar on you, clicking it into place on your neck, giving you a pat on the head.  
“Would you sleep next to me tonight?” He asked as he unlocked your leg from the chain. You stood up feeling a new sense of freedom and hope flow through you. You nodded in response as his hand reached out for yours, helping you up and leading you to a huge staircase. Your legs wobbled, and you struggled to climb up the rest of the stairs. Noticing this, Kylo picked you up gently and brought you to a huge room with a California King bed in the center of the room, but the rest of the room was essentially bare. He set you down on his bed as he went through his closet, eventually pulling out a knee-length silky ivory nightgown with lace details on the hem.  
“I have this for you,” Kylo presented with a slight blush, you smiled gently as he handed you the gown.  
“Thanks, it’s beautiful,” You said as you started to strip and put the gown. Kylo stared as you got undressed, but he wanted to take his time with you. He shook the impure thoughts out of his head as he grabbed a pair of comfortable boxers and removed his shirt. It was your turn to stare. He was fucking ripped. You saw a little from giving him a blowjob, but goddamn! You slipped into the bed as you felt Kylo slide in next to you, possessively wrapping his arms around your form.  
“Good night, my angel,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I taste sperm when I wrote this lol?  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)  
> Feel free to critique!  
> Tumblr: https://lmkccthewriter.tumblr.com/


	3. Dark Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Smut! Also, a little plot happens.... I guess.  
> TW: Non-consensual spanking

“What?” You groaned out as you opened your eyes, adjusting them to the hazy scene of the bedroom. Kylo’s bedroom. You were still here. You had hoped it had been some sort of bad dream, but as you reached your hands up to your neck and felt the sensation of cool metal on your fingertips, you knew this was real.   
You heard an argument, it sounded like two men speaking, or rather shouting. You reached for the door and opened it. Maybe this guy could help you. You walked out of his room and walked until you reached the top of the stairs before the landing. You looked down to see Kylo and a tall, red haired man with an expression of disgust.   
“-it’s your fault, Ren! It was a good cover job. Now I must waste my time and resources cleaning up after your mistakes,” The ginger snarled at Kylo, who was balling his hands up in fists, trying to stay calm.   
“I told you, it wasn’t-” Kylo piped up to argue, but he was cut off by the booming voice of the flaming mad redhead.   
“Enough of this, you will go to this job interview. This workplace is the same as one of our targets, Ren. Don’t fuck this one up, or there will be consequences,” The ginger commanded, making you flinch just from hearing his vicious tone. You stumbled backward in shock, making a small sound of surprise. Then, icy blue eyes meet yours and you gasped. You were frozen in fear. Like the man could sense it, he smirked at you, and then his attention shifted back to Kylo.   
“I understand,” Kylo answered as the redhead looked away.  
“Who is that?” The ginger asked, making you want to strangle the man. Kylo’s eyes met his associate’s in confusion before he looked to the top of the stairway, looking at you with wide eyes.   
“Angel, get back in bed!” Kylo commanded, making your posture straighten and heart stop.   
“I’m sorry I just heard-,” You tried to excuse yourself, but he didn’t let you finish.   
“Now!” He commanded as you nearly sprinted back to the room.   
“Have fun with your pet, Ren. But, don’t screw this up. Our employer’s patience is running thin,” You heard as you opened his bedroom door and then shut it. You knew you were in trouble. You knew he was mad. You laid down on the bed and wrapped yourself in the covers as you assumed Kylo and his associate finished their conversation.   
‘Fuck! Shit! Why did have to do that? I’m such an idiot,’ You thought to yourself as you wrapped yourself tighter in the covers, fearing the worst for when Kylo came back.   
“Angel!” Kylo’s voice boomed throughout the room as he roughly shoved the door open. He saw you cowering under the covers and ripped the sheets away from your body and looked into your eyes. You saw his blind rage, and you knew this wouldn’t end well for you. He gripped you by your sides and pushed you up against the headboard of his bed.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just heard arguing and I wanted to see what was going on,” You pleaded as he gripped your chin and forced you to look into his eyes.   
“How stupid do you have to be to come out dressed like this when there’s another man around? Did you see the way he was looking at you? I bet you liked it you fucking slut!” Kylo berated you as tears fell carelessly down your face. 

He terrified you. 

“Kylo, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Please, I’ll do whatever you want. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” You begged, and he almost seemed to consider it.   
“You would like me to punish you, you dirty whore! Get your ass over here,” He commanded you to get off the bed and stand on the floor in front of him. You did as you were told, more tears making it down your face and falling on the floor, making mini-puddles.   
“Now, bend over me,” He instructed, you flinched. You did not like where this was going.   
“Kylo,” You called out, begging him to stop. His face contorted into an angry scowl.   
“Now!” He commanded once more, and you did it. You laid yourself on top of him, your ass in the air and your head on his muscular leg. You felt his large hand palm your bare butt, hiking up the nightgown in the process. “Keep quiet when I’m doing this, or I’m going to make this worse for you,” He growled as you felt his hand move away from you. You braced yourself. His hand came down with a sickening SMACK. You bit your cheek to keep any sound from coming out. Another SMACK, and you knew there was going to be a big black bruise on your ass by tomorrow. He did the last three smacks in rapid succession, making you bite down on your cheek so hard, you tasted your own blood. He quickly scooped you up in a hug and tenderly rubbed your ass, trying to soothe your silent crying and the stinging pain he had inflicted upon you.   
“Good, you did really good Angel. I’m sorry I had to do that. You’re so good,” He whispered in your ear as you helplessly sobbed in his arms. He was shh-ing and cooing at you to stop your crying. He put feathery kisses on your head. You reached your arms around his torso and cried into his chest. You needed comfort and he was the only person to give it to you, even if he was the assailant.   
“Kylo,” You called out, burying your face in his chest.  
“Shhhhh, it’s okay now. I’m so happy you took you punishment so well. You’re so perfect,” He reassured you, as he picked you up and placed you on the bed. He joined you and put the covers around the two of you. He looked into your eyes and they no longer possessed that rage. They were gentle and warm again. You sighed in relief as you shut your eyes and cuddled up to him, trying to forget this morning.   
“I’m sorry darling, I have to get ready,” He explained as you held him. Your grip wavered as you eventually released him and he started to get dressed and put on a suit.  
‘He must be going to that interview his ‘coworker’ was talking about,” You speculated as you wrapped yourself into a cocoon of covers.   
“Just stay here, I’ll bring you something to pass the time,” He announced as he went to his bookshelf and grabbed a romance novel. You recognized it. It was one of your favorites. It made you wonder how long he was watching you. The thought sent shivers down your spine. You weakly looked up at him as he held out the book and took it from him.  
“Thanks,” You said as Kylo made a small smile.  
“Think nothing of it, I will return in a couple hours. There is food in the fridge,” He explained as he lingered in the bedroom, not wanting to leave you.   
“Bye,” You shyly waved, and Kylo slightly smiled at the notion.   
“Goodbye,” He said in a monotone, leaving you alone.  
‘Fuck,’ You thought, not sure what you are swearing at. Kylo, yourself, that damned red-haired man who snitched on you. You tired to shift in bed, but any movement of your hips and bottom hurt. Wincing you toss and turned within the bed, trying to make yourself comfortable. You settled for laying on your side and you opened the novel Kylo gave you, and started to read it.   
~~~

“I have returned,” This baritone voice woke you up with a start. You shifted in bed too quickly, bottom end protesting as you sat up in bed and looked at Kylo. He looked tired, but not angry, which was a good thing considering what happened this morning. You almost felt like crying. After reading your book you must have fallen asleep. You looked at the clock by Kylo’s bed. It was already seven o’clock. The day seemed to go by quickly with sleep. But, you missed something. You missed your regular human interactions. You missed your job at the coffee shop. You missed going to the bookstore and seeing Mrs.T. You felt the wetness on your cheeks before you realized you were crying. Trying to shake these feelings away, you rubbed your eyes with your blanket.  
“I’m happy you’re back,” You said, not exactly lying. You were just happy to talk to anyone at this point.   
“Why are you crying?” Kylo asked, in a confused but monotone voice.   
“I was lonely, and I hurt,” You explain, looking away from him in the process. You heard Kylo chuckle lightly before reaching out to you and enveloping you in his arms.   
“Oh, Angel, come here. I will get you pain reliever,” He said as he hugged you tighter and kissed you on the crown of your head before heading to the kitchen to get the supplies.   
“Thank you,” You say as he walks away from you, leaving you to your thoughts once more. He quickly returns with the medication and a glass of water. He gives it to you and you happily swallow it down.  
“Did you really miss me?” He asks as you return the glass to him. Your eyes widen in surprise, but then you look down, afraid to meet his gaze.   
“Yeah,” You say in a soft voice. It scared you how you genuinely missed him. How you felt connected to him. How you started to care for him. You didn’t want to! You shouldn’t! You were so confused. Then, you felt his arms around you once more.   
“Oh, Angel. I must apologize, I was too rough with you this morning. My emotions got the best of me,” He gripped you possessively, kissing you tenderly on your shoulder and cheek.  
“It’s okay, Kylo,” You said returning his embrace, relishing the feeling of human contact.   
“No, let me make it up to you,” He said with determination, looking straight into your eyes.   
“What?” You questioned, getting flustered by his eye contact.  
“You pleasured me last night. Let me do the same,” He purred out, gently caressing your shoulder as he planted more kisses on your cheek and neck.   
“I-it’s really ok. You don’t have to,” You answered, flustered, trying to hide your face in your hands.   
“I want to. Please let me, my angel,” He begged you as he cupped your face and looked into your eyes. 

Again, that warmth in his eyes enveloped you. 

“Ok,” You answered softly.   
“Let me take care of you,” He cooed as he gently laid you down on the bed and climbed on top of you. He placed feathery kisses on your lips before moving down to you neck and softly gripped the metal collar.   
“Mine,” Kylo whispered into your ear, his hot breath tickling you, sending shivers down your spine.   
“Kylo,” You whimpered as he started to nibble on your ear lobe, enjoying all your sweet little noises you made. He started trailing down your body. Once he reached your chest, he started to push the straps of your nightie away and pulled the gown down, leaving you completely bare in front of him.  
“Beautiful,” He moaned out, kissing all around your right breast until he sunk his teeth in slightly on the side of the mound, sucking and kissing it, making sure to leave his mark. His hands reached up to your nipples, gently tweaking and rubbing them, bringing you the most sensual pleasure. You felt a throbbing need within you. God, you were horny, and it was surprising that he was being such a good lover even though he had never slept with anyone before. Maybe he did his research? You didn’t really care, you just wanted more.   
Kylo suddenly pulled away from you, making you whine in protest. He smiled warmly at your reaction before enveloping you in a hug.  
“I love you. I know you do not feel the same…But I hope to change that,” He confessed as he released his grip and then shifted his body downwards on the bed, his face parallel to your groin. You immediately knew where this was going, and you hated yourself for how excited you were getting. You pussy clenched at the thought of Kylo going down on you.   
“Please,” You begged as he smirked.  
“Of course,” He obliged, spreading your legs and nestling his face on your inner thigh, kissing and biting at the delicate skin. You gasped and slightly bucked your hips. Your face immediately flushed, but Kylo just rubbed your legs in a reassuring motion.   
“So needy, little kitten,” He whispered, right in front of your wetness, feeling his breath on your sensitive skin. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you exactly what you want.” He licked you slit tenderly, making you gasp at the sudden contact. He spread your lips with his fingers and put a single finger in, making you moan at the intrusion. You could feel him smirk into your pussy as he started to suck on your clit while starting to slowly pump his finger in and out of you, curling his finger upwards, hitting just the right spot. His plump lips felt so good on you, as he kept teasing your special nub.   
“S-shit!” You gasped as he started to pump faster, sucking and licking at your clit with more passion. He suddenly slipped two fingers in, making you wince. His two fingers were about the width of your three fingers, stretching your pussy out in the process. The slight pain faded away in pleasure as he nibbled at your clit, making your hips buck up and thighs close around his face.   
“Too much!” You pleaded, but it only encouraged him further. He now shoved his third finger in your needy whole, relishing how stuffed it felt. He started fiercely pumping his fingers into you, producing a lewd slouching sound of your pussy being wrecked just by his finger. He kept sucking on your clit while flicking it with his tongue, making your body hum in bliss. You knew you couldn’t last long like this. You felt yourself getting close as you moaned out incoherent words as Kylo continued to pleasure you.  
“Kylo, I’m gunna cum,” You breathed out as you felt the pleasure build up too high, coming close to the climax. He growled into your clit, sending you delicious vibrations as he pumped into you at an inhuman pace. Your mind went blank due to the immense pleasure you were receiving. The knot in your stomach released, you arched your back violently as you gasped and gripped the sheets roughly. The pleasure rolled through your toes curled due to the intensity of the orgasm. You hadn’t remembered how long it had been since you had an orgasm like that.   
“Fuck,” You breathed you, your chest still heaving, and your vision was hazy.   
“You look so beautiful when you orgasm,” Kylo sighed as he pulled his fingers out of you, examining the sticky wetness that came out of you. He gave it a tentative lick before starting to suck your essence of you.   
“You taste…Good. Is that normal?” He asked, he chest still heaving a little. He looked thoroughly confused.   
“I don’t know, I guess,” You answered, mind still foggy from that mind-blowing finger fuck.   
“It tastes tangy,” He informed you as he shoved another finger in and got more to taste. “Interesting, next time I will have to put my tongue in you and use my hand on your clitoris.”  
“Don’t say embarrassing things like that,” You groaned as you grabbed a pillow and smothered yourself with it.   
“Are you embarrassed of me?” He asked in a depressed tone, making you slide the pillow of your face, feeling guilty about your reaction.   
“No, it’s just embarrassing for me. I don’t know how to explain it,” You tried to excuse yourself, but he didn’t seem to get it. You shifted in the bed and gave him a gentle hug. “Um, thanks for tonight.”  
He tensed up in your sudden show of affection, but then he melted into the embrace.  
“How I have dreamt of you holding me close,” He said as he whispered your name into your ear. Your actual name, not angel, not kitten, your name. Your chest swelled with joy.  
“Have you eaten anything today, my dear?” He asked as you shook your head.  
“I guess I fell asleep,” You excused as your shrugged at him.   
“I will make you whatever you wish my angel,” Kylo offered with a small smile.   
“Thank you, that’s really sweet. I think I just want a snack or something,” You said as he went downstairs and brought back some popcorn and water.  
“Is this fine?”   
“Yep, thanks,” You gratefully took the food and shoved a fist full of popcorn down your throat. Damn, maybe you were hungry. Kylo got changed into a loose pair of boxers and a white wife-beater, accentuating his muscular build.   
“Are you a body builder?” You asked as he chuckled slightly.   
“No, I like to box,” He confessed as he got into bed with you, as you continued to munch on your popcorn.  
“Oh, is it scary?” You inquired as he put a lazy arm around you.   
“No. I only win my fights,” He answered bluntly as you snickered into your popcorn filled hand.  
“Okay tough guy. Would I be able to go to one of your fights sometime?” You ask, forgetting about the situation you were in. You immediately realized your mistake.   
“I hope to one day take you,” He answered glumly, looking at your collar. He was hopeful, but still cautious. 

“I just want your love and loyalty first,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I love comments and kudos! Also... 77 kudos!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much! I love you thirsty hoes!  
> Please be my friend I tumblr. I would love to talk to you guys and make new friends. I have literally no friends pls help.  
> https://lmkccthewriter.tumblr.com/


	4. If you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Kylo have a steamy boxing session.  
> TW: light blood play

Kylo awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned at the infernal beeping waking him from the best sleep he had in years. He looked at you, curled up against him, breath slowly coming in and out. So unbelievably peaceful. He thought you really looked angelic in this moment. So beautiful, only his. His alone.  
‘Last night was a dream,’ He thought as he carefully brushed your hair away from your face. His heart full of tenderness in this moment.  
‘I researched some methods, I didn’t think she would respond to them so well,’ He chuckled to himself silently as thought back to the hours of research he did just to figure out what made women tick.  
‘So cute, so peaceful, and all mine,’ He thought as he possessively hugged you in your sleep, burying his head into your neck, brushing his nose to your collar.   
“Huh? Oh, morning,” You grumbled as you shifted awake, the sudden and fierce hug had woken you with a start.   
“Good morning. How did you sleep?” He said, still embracing you, his breath tickling the parts of your neck not covered by the shock collar.   
“I slept well. Like a log,” You said, voice still grumbly from sleep. You rubbed your eyes and looked down. You could see Kylo’s thick head of hair in the crook of your neck, his muscular arms surrounding your waist and below the sheets you could feel his legs intertwining with yours, bring you warmth and coziness. You melted into the hug. It really felt natural, like Kylo was some lover you had known for years.   
Maybe it was… Fate.  
‘No, I can’t!’ You cursed at yourself. ‘I can’t be persuaded by this psycho’s twisted logic!’ You screamed at yourself. Maybe you were starting to lose it.  
“Good to hear. I can make you some breakfast if you like,” He offered as you blinked out of your internal dialogue.   
“That would be great, thanks,” You replied with a subtle smile, looking away from his gaze.  
“What would you like?” He asked. This was one of the first times he had asked what YOU had wanted. Well, except when he asked to eat you out, but this felt different. Like he was starting to care for your tastes and preferences. You looked up at him and looked into his eyes. His were really the most expressive part of his normally monotone behaviors and attitudes. They looked kind. Why did they look so kind, so nice, so warm?  
“Pancakes!” You chirped at him. He was in a good mood, might as well vibe with it. His eyebrows shifted upwards in surprise, then went down and his features shifted into a friendly smile.  
“Haha, alright,” He agreed as he leads you a hand getting out of bed and walking downstairs to the kitchen. You lazily sat on a stool, leaning on the countertop and watched him start to cook. He was very methodical and efficient, following each step correctly and with precision.   
“Do you like to cook?” You asked, breaking the early morning silence.  
“My father did, I learned from him when I was a child,” He answered, quickly and without emotion, not even looking away from his cooking.   
“Oh, did he pass?” You inquired, noticed the past tense.  
“Yes,” He answered, non-flinching. He looked unphased, but you didn’t want to go further on the subject, due to the fact that your captor’s feelings can and have changed quickly.  
“I’m sorry for your loss,” You whispered out, trying to be empathetic.   
“We were not close,” He returned to the task at hand, breakfast. In a few minutes, he finished the pancakes and set the table with the appropriate condiments. It was silent because you were hungry as hell and the pancakes tasted mighty fine and you were too busy shoving food in your mouth to initiate conversation with Kylo.   
“Would you like to see me practice boxing?” He asked as you looked at him in disbelief and you almost choked on your food.  
‘Did that mean he was taking me outside?’ You asked yourself, filled with optimism.   
“Yeah, that sounds like fun!” You expressed in joy. You quickly finished your food.  
“I need to get changed. Also, I bought you some necessities,” He explained as he went into a cabinet and grabbed a plastic shopping bag containing a hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, underwear, sweat pants, sweatshirt, and a sports bra.  
“Thanks,” You said, and Kylo nodded at you as he went upstairs. You went to the lower level’s powder room and quickly freshened up, feeling like a new person. You exited the room and almost ran head first into Kylo.  
“Sorry!” You excused, as he looked down at you and put his hand on your head and pet it.  
“It’s fine, angel. Now, I have a room to show you.”  
‘A room,’ You sadly repeated in your head. You weren’t going outside. You sighed softly as you followed Kylo down a hallway and took another set of stairs to his basement. He was wearing a clingy black tank top and lose basketball shorts. God, he was muscular.   
‘Why does he have to be so hot?!?!’ You internally screamed in despair, following behind.  
The two of you arrived in a basically bare basement; a concrete floor, a bare floor plan only containing support beams. The only items contained were a hanging punching bag, a wrestling mat, and various other boxing paraphernalia, such as gloves, jump ropes, water jugs, and towels. You followed Kylo as he stepped up to the bag and started kicking the ever-loving shit out of it. Every kick and punch jolted and swung the bag violently. You thought the bag was going to implode and chunks were going to go flying, but the bag was somehow fine. After a few minutes of showing off his skills by bludgeoning the poor punching bag, Kylo backed away and grabbed the jug of water and gulped down the liquid, sweat breaking out and cascading down his face.  
“Can you teach me a little bit?” You asked, Kylo glanced over at you and placed the water jug on the ground.   
“Okay,” He said motioning you to follow him to the mat. “Stand like this, legs shoulder width apart,” He demonstrated, and you followed his instruction, mirroring him.  
“Knees bent slightly.”  
“Okay.”  
“Non-dominate foot toward your opponent,” He said as he motioned toward the bag.  
“So, my opponent is Mr. Punching Bag?” You questioned.  
“Would you rather spar with me?” Kylo suggested, making your face pale.  
“I’m not looking for a beating like the bag got,” You chuckled nervously.  
“I won’t attack you and you can’t hurt me,” Kylo tried to make you feel better, but to you, it came off as arrogant.  
“Ok, tough guy, I’ll spar with you,” You said with a smirk, filling you with determination to make him hurt a little. You faced him, and he handed you some gloves and set you into position.  
“Now make loose fists, hold your dominant hand by your chin, another hand in front of your face,” He told, you tried to follow but, he ended up shifting your position slightly.  
“Punch with this hand,” He said as he points to non-dominant hand. You followed his instruction and punched him with little technique. He easily blocked, chuckling at your futile attempt. Your face heated up and you puffed your cheeks out to pout.  
“You told me to punch,” You grumbled, making him let out a hearty chuckle.  
“Don’t pout angel, I just thought it was cute. I will show you a better way,” He said in a lighthearted tone, making you give him a mixed look. You reluctantly waited for further instruction.  
“Twist your hand so your knuckles are up, palm down. Take a small step forward and then keep this one stationary, and pivot it on the ball of your feet.”  
“Like this?” You asked as you followed what he said and struck him in his peck, completely unsure of what you were doing.  
“Yes, that was good. Do it again, with more force.”  
You did as you were told, punching him again with more force, he grunted as you struck his chest, but he was smirking down at you like he was proud.  
“Better, again,” He told you once more. You went to punch him again, but this time, he reacted. He pulled your hand forward and pressed you into a kiss. You stood there, shocked. He pushed you deeper into the kiss, his hand on your arm moved up to hold your chin in place as he pushed his tongue in, moaning as he did it. Kylo then placed his other hand on your ass, firming gripping it, making you gasp and then moan into the kiss. After hearing your reaction, he audibly growled as he made the kiss rougher, nipping at your lower lip and tongue. You wrapped your arms around his waist, gripping at his sides and returned the fierce kiss to the best of your ability. This without a doubt the best kiss of your life and you never wanted it to end.  
“You’re just so adorable, I can’t resist,” He panted as he broke the kiss for air, a string of spit making the lewd connection between your mouth and his. This did not last long as you rushed back into the kiss, roughly connecting your mouth to his as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He growled as he scooped your legs up, around his waist and pinned you between him and the wall. He ground and thrust his hardening dick onto you, making amazing friction. Your clit twitched and pussy throbbed from this sudden and rough attention. You could feel yourself starting to get wet and you wrapped your legs harder against him to try and get more of him.   
“Shit, Kylo! Please just take these off,” You begged as you pulled at your own sweatshirt. He pulled you away from the wall and set you on the mat. He pulled the sweatshirt over your head and quickly discarded of your sports bra, flinging it somewhere across the room.   
“So nice,” He sighed as he took your breasts into his hands, playing with them, you moaned into his rough touches making him pay more attention to your nipples, pinching them hard. You squeaked in slight discomfort and he became gentler. He started gently thumbing them instead, giving you small jolts of pleasure. It felt like Kylo was just teasing you at this point.  
“Kylo, you can be rougher with me. I can take it,” You begged him to be rougher. He took his hands off the nipples and then grasped each of your breasts with his hands. He took turns biting, sucking, nipping, and marking at your breasts. He sucked on the side of the flesh, biting down hard. You moaned, rubbing your legs together to get more pleasure from the intense experience. He let go, looking at the mark he made.  
“Whenever you see this, you will know that you belong to me and nobody else,” You looked down once he said this. It was a big, dark, hickey with bite marks framing the bruise. Goosebumps went down your spine. He was trying to claim you in a way, trying to make sure you were his.   
You felt conflicted.  
If he hadn’t done all this to you, maybe you would feel better about him. About this. If you didn’t have this stupid collar on when you were about to have sex. You felt like you were going to cry. Kylo noticed your sour expression.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, softly kissing your forehead.  
“Why are you doing this to me? Why are you being so good to me? I don’t understand what you want. One minute you make me feel like property, the next I feel like you really love me and care about me,” You blubbered out, tears streaming down your face. He took you into his arms and hugged you tenderly, rubbing circles on your bareback.  
“I love you. I care about you. So much so, that the very thought of you leaving me makes me want to lock you in a cage forever. I want to protect you, forever. You aren’t my property, but you are my love,” And with that, he kissed you tenderly on the forehead. “Would you still like to continue?”  
“Yeah,” You agreed in a quiet voice as you started pulling at Kylo’s shirt. He got the message, taking it off and setting it aside. His lips met yours once more, in a tender kiss this time. You ran your hands down his toned chest, as you continued kissing. He pulled away and looked down at you with a serious expression.   
“This is my first time doing this type of…activity. I am sorry if I don’t meet your expectations,” He said, looking away from you as soon as he started speaking. He was… Self-Conscious? Embarrassed? Both? This was the first time you had ever seen him like this. He was usually either angry, neutral, or in a slightly good mood.  
“It’s not a big deal. We were all beginners at some point,” You tried to comfort him. You were really going to do this.   
‘He’ll trust me if I do this,’ Your rational part of your brain justified your actions. But deep down, you wanted to. Hell, that’s how he got you to go in his car in the first place. You wanted to fuck him then, and you wanted to fuck him now.   
You started taking off your pants and underwear in haste. Kylo looked at you in shock. There you were, completely naked in front of him. Then, you started to pull down at this pants and underwear and flung them away.  
You wanted this.  
You stared down at Kylo. He was now laying down on the mat, cock as hard as ever, standing up loud and proud. You smirked up at him before positioning yourself on his legs, so you could rub and lick at his dick with your hands and mouth. You spat on his dick, giving it some lubrication before taking your hand and rubbing it up and down, gently and slowly, starting at rubbing the tip and then slowly making your way down to pump up and down at the thick length. You picked up the speed, spitting more to make up for the increased friction. Then, you took your hands away from him completely. Kylo made a mixture between a growl and a whimper at this loss of contact.   
Then, you put your mouth just around the tip, licking and sucking at the tip. You could already taste the saltiness of precum that was forming. You could see he was getting more and more worked up. His hair was stuck to his face from the sweat. His face was bright red, with a cute blush. His dark eyes were completely focused on you and your sinful actions. You put more of his dick in your mouth, the tip prodding at your throat. You shoved the rest of the length down, deepthroating the entire length. You quickly took the dick out and spit on it once more, rubbing it all around. You then shifted your body forward so your pussy was right above his dick.  
“Are you sure this is okay. Like, me being your first?” You asked.  
“Please,” Kylo pleaded, his breath was ragged, and pupils were dilated. He wanted this.  
‘God, I want this.’  
You lowered yourself onto him. The tip pushed past you and you felt your pussy clench. It hadn’t been filled in a while, and god were you ready. You slowly lowered yourself onto him until Kylo was completely inside you. The cock’s thick girth and long length filling your cunt to capacity. You relished the feeling of him.  
“Fuck, you’re so tight. So warm, fuck!” Kylo exclaimed as he gripped tightly of your hips, and started to lift you up on his length and slam you back down.  
“Ky-kylo!” You shouted in shock as he started lifting you harder and faster on his thick length.  
“What a nice little, tight, pussy. All mine,” Kylo growled as you put your neck in between his neck and shoulder, gripping the sides of his chest for more stability as he continued to plow your hole.   
Then, he suddenly flipped you over without much grace. If the mat hadn’t been there, you would have hurt your head. He started thrusting into you without abandon. It was quite the sight, his muscles flexing on top of you, his dick going in and out of you quickly, with sloppy thrusts. You looked into his eyes. There it was again. The warmth that you loved, that you craved.   
You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. It was sloppy but passionate.   
He pulled away from your lips and started bitting at your neck. His thrusts slowed down a bit at this point, but he was making them stronger and more precise, but still a ball-slapping pace. Suddenly you felt a sharp pain in your shoulder. You moaned in a pleasurable pain. Kylo had bit you, hard. You could feel your blood flow down the back of your shoulder and onto the mat.  
“Fuck Kylo, that’s fucking hot,” You breathed out as he went to kiss you again. The taste of iron filled your mouth. You moaned into the kiss, trying to meet his thrusts.  
“Such a masochist,” He complimented as he pulled away from your lips, starting a faster pace. You gasped at the newfound please found at this pace, but you still wanted all the roughness.  
“Yeah, fuck, please harder!” You greedily pleaded as Kylo did exactly that. You felt that you were quickly spiralling towards orgasm. You kept moaning and mewling at his ministrations, egging him on.  
“You like that, angel?” He panted between breaths, his balls were frantically slapping against your ass as his cock kept fucking your pussy at a brutal pace.  
“Yes, touch my clit, please,” You begged, and he did. He rubbed it as frantically as he was thrusting. You couldn’t take it anymore.   
“I’m cumming,” You felt like you were going to scream, but it came out as more of a wheeze. Your walls fluttered around him before clamping down hard. Your eyes rolled back in bliss, your back arched as you gasped at the world-shattering sensation. Kylo kept thrusting wildly into through your orgasm. Then, his thrusts became sloppier.  
“Yes!” He yelled before completely burying his cock deep inside you, his fluids rushing into you.   
Kylo collapsed onto you, chest heaving, sweat pouring, and skin burning. You were in similar shape.  
“I love you so much, kitten,” He cooed into your ear as he slowly pulled out of you, hot cum spilling out of your abused cunt. You made a pleased sound back to him, too tired to really do or say anything profound. He chuckled slightly as he picked you up, carried you upstairs and put you in bed to take a mid-day nap.  
He set you on the bed and retrieved a wet washcloth. He rubbed you down and cleaned you up with great care before slipping you into a nighty. You were about to fall asleep, but you realized something.  
He came inside.  
With no protection.

 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmmm........ Well that's problematic.
> 
> BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE 164 kudos and over 3,000 views!!!! Like wowie! I feel loved and special! Also really sorry about how late this is. Holidays were rough. But, good news, I got a new pupper this week (from the shelter adopt don't shop) and I love him to death.   
> Feel free to comment and critique! I love hearing from you guys. Also, Kudos are great too.  
> Check out my tumblr you thirsty hoes. I'm starting commissions on there! --> https://lmkccthewriter.tumblr.com/  
> Also, if you're rich, become my sugar daddy! Jk, just donate to my ko-fi --> https://ko-fi.com/J3J867T5  
> Thanks for reading! I love you hoes!

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://lmkccthewriter.tumblr.com/  
> Ask me anything there, you can leave suggestions. 
> 
> Please leave comments, they make my day. Also, feel free to critique.


End file.
